Barcarolle
by Mana2702
Summary: AU. Katniss mène une vie tranquille, elle ne connaît pas Peeta hors de la boulangerie, mais... il l'intrigue beaucoup ce beau blond.
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou :) Un grand merci à mon amie Mockngjay qui m'a relue, corrigée et aidée pour ma panne d'inspiration. Elle a aussi ajouté son grain de sel par-ci par-là donc une oeuvre "co-écrite" avec miss Mockngjay (ouai je te cite quand même mouahahah) Oui si il y a des fautes dans mon blabla pré-fic c'est parce que ça, elle l'a pas corrigé, je l'ai écrit après...  
**_

* * *

Katniss marchait dans la forêt. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle. Dans son dos, elle portait son carquois remplit de flèches en attente d'être utilisées, et dans sa main son arc, qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même. Tous ses sens étaient en éveils, affûtés, elle était là pour une seule chose: chasser.

La chasse. Voilà bien une chose que la jeune femme aimait.

Katniss se déplaçait à pas de loup dans l'herbe, prenant garde à faire le moins de bruits possible, faisant attention aux endroits où elle posait les pieds, pour ne pas effrayer ses potentielles proies. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'argent, son métier lui en rapportait déjà bien assez, mais cette activité la détendait. Quand elle était dans la forêt et qu'elle chassait, elle oubliait tout.

Elle aimait se retrouver dans la nature, loin de la civilisation, loin du bruit, de l'agitation de la ville… de tout ce qui faisait sa vie en réalité. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne se présentait à elle.

Lasse, la jeune femme décida donc de faire une pause. Et pour ce faire, elle se rendit alors dans un de ses lieux favoris quand elle était dans ces bois: la cascade.

Elle se trouvait dans un coin isolée de la forêt, au nord, et elle était plutôt difficile à trouver puisqu'aucun sentier n'y menait. Ce lieu était magique et d'une rare beauté. Les jours d'orage, lorsque le vent s'y engouffrait et que le tonnerre grondait, les parois rocheuses tout autour d'elle répercutait milles sons. L'eau y était limpide et chaude. Le bassin inférieur n'était pas très grand, il ne faisait que cinq mètres de longs sur deux de larges. Et le jet déferlant qui le remplissait en permanence semblait serpenter à travers les arbres nichés plus haut, sur une espèce de minuscule colline.

Katniss aimait le bruit de l'eau, et celui du vent dans les arbres. Une légère brise chaude caressa alors sa peau. Le soleil du mois d'Août tapait plutôt dur, malgré l'épaisse couche de feuille sur les arbres. Elle était trempée de sueur après sa longue marche à travers les bois associée la chaleur accablante de l'été.

La jeune femme se déshabilla alors doucement et entra dans le bassin. Au contact de l'eau, un léger frisson, agréable, parcouru son corps, lui provoquant la chair de poule. Elle s'immergea entièrement, et elle ressentit immédiatement les bienfaits de l'eau fraîche sur son corps. Elle était bien, comme dans une bulle. A cet endroit, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, même les sons de la forêt ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des échos lointains.

Katniss détendit ses muscles et commença à nager. Chaque fois qu'une partie de son corps sortait de l'eau, le froid la piquait, ce qui n'était pas très agréable. Elle se laissa flotter dans l'eau un long moment, fermant les yeux comme pour mieux en apprécier le moment. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle constata que le soleil avait déjà bien décliné derrière l'épais feuillage des arbres.

Katniss sortit de l'eau et remit ses vêtements rapidement. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait être en retard. Elle rebroussa chemin et une fois arrivée chez elle, elle fila sous la douche. Une fois lavée, elle démêla rapidement son épaisse chevelure et se précipita dans sa chambre. Après avoir enfilée un pyjama confortable, elle fit la cuisine, Prim, sa petite sœur, n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

Prim était encore étudiante, elle faisait des études pour devenir infirmière. Katniss était fière de sa sœur, elle était jeune, belle, et très intelligente. Quant à Katniss, elle travaillait dans une galerie d'art au centre-ville.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa petite sœur arriva à la maison - elle revenait de chez son copain. Elle posa ses affaires dans l'entrée avant de mettre la table. Toutes les deux dînèrent, en se parlant de leur journée, riant ensemble, avant de regarder un film.

Les deux sœurs vivaient ensembles mais Prim parlait de partir s'installer avec son petit ami à la rentrée prochaine.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Katniss partit travailler alors que Prim, encore en vacances, alla passer sa journée chez son petit ami.

Le travail de Katniss était plutôt calme. Elle était dans la galerie, parlait avec les visiteurs, négociait avec d'éventuels acheteurs. Parfois, mais très rarement, elle devait sortir pour dénicher de nouveaux talents. C'était la partie du métier que Katniss détestait le plus. Elle préférait amplement rester tranquillement à la galerie pour ne pas être obligée de subir trop de pression.

Il y avait un autre aspect compliqué dans son travail: les lubies des artistes. Pourquoi, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient artistes, se sentaient-ils tous obligés d'être complètement fous et capricieux? Katniss ne comprendrait jamais ce comportement, comme si lorsqu'on choisissait de devenir artiste, on devenait le stéréotype type de la personne prétentieuse et capricieuse.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était une journée plutôt tranquille. Comme il faisait beau et chaud, les gens préféraient se promener plutôt que de venir s'enfermer dans une galerie remplie de tableaux hors de prix.

Alors, après avoir terminé sa journée, Katniss se décida à faire un crochet par la boulangerie. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et quand la sonnette retentit et que le boulanger se plaça derrière son comptoir, elle lui sourit poliment:

«-Bonjour. Dit-elle

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous?

-J'aimerai une douzaine de pains au fromage, deux cookies et deux muffins au chocolat s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien, ce sera tout?

-Hum, ajoutez une baguette aux céréales s'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite mademoiselle.»

Le boulanger lui enveloppa ses petites douceurs et mit le tout dans une boite en carton. Il lui sourit et lui annonça un prix. Katniss fronça les sourcils, car celui-ci lui sembla anormalement bas :

«-Vous vous trompez, je vous doit plus que ça.

-Non mademoiselle, c'est la fin de journée, et nous faisons des promotions sur les pâtisseries à cette heure-ci.

-Oh… merci, c'est bon à savoir.»

Elle lui tendit la somme qu'il avait demandé. Il lui sourit gentiment et elle quitta la boutique.

Ce soir, les deux sœurs avaient prévue de se faire une soirée spéciale plateau-télé. Katniss retira ses escarpins dans l'entrée et commença à rassembler tout un tas de chose sur un plateau: des chips, des cacahuètes, du pâté, des cornichons, du saucisson, des bâtonnets de surimi, de la mayonnaise dans un ramequin, des bonbons, du chocolat et ce qu'elle avait acheté. Un vrai festin! Elle ramena deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de soda sur la table du salon.

En attendant sa sœur, elle partit se changer. Katniss échangea avec plaisir son tailleur jupe contre un jogging et un débardeur, bien plus confortables. Une fois changée, elle alla se vautrer dans le canapé en attendant Prim. Mais cette dernière lui envoya un message pour la prévenir qu'elle ne rentrerait pas ce soir, et qu'elle dormait chez son copain. Katniss poussa un long soupir. Ce soir elle sera seule.

La jeune femme mangea donc seule toutes ses cochonneries en regardant la télé. C'était très rare que Prim ne rentre pas dormir, c'est pourquoi Katniss ne lui reprochait pas.

* * *

Elle repensa au boulanger, Peeta Mellark. Elle ne le connaissait qu'en tant que cliente de la boulangerie, elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé en dehors de ce cadre. Il était plutôt beau garçon avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui retombaient sur le visage, ses yeux bleus, son beau sourire, sa mâchoire carrée, son corps musclé et ses mains fermes…

Finalement Katniss débarrassa le plateau et monta se coucher. Elle s'endormit rapidement, écrasée par la chaleur.

Mais cette nuit-là, elle fit un rêve… Un rêve plutôt étrange… Un rêve avec… Peeta. Il y était toujours aussi beau et gentil. Mais dans son rêve, ses mains ne travaillaient pas la pâte à pain. Non, elles étaient posées sur son corps, la touchaient, la caressaient, elle.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et, par réflexe, vérifia qu'elle était bien seule dans son lit. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant que c'était bel et bien le cas. Perturbée par ce rêve très érotique, Katniss alla prendre une douche froide, se moquant bien qu'il soit quatre heures du matin.

Et puisque elle était réveillée, Katniss décida de s'occuper, et de partir se promener dans la forêt.

Les étoiles brillaient encore légèrement dans le ciel tandis que le soleil commençait à poindre.

Mais elle était chez elle dans les bois, elle connaissait cet endroit par cœur, elle n'avait peur de se perdre ou se blesser. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cascade et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau. À cette heure-ci, l'eau était un peu plus fraîche que d'habitude mais avec la chaleur du mois d'Août, c'était très agréable.

* * *

Elle repensa alors à Peeta. Il devait avoir son âge environ, elle était surprise de ne pas avoir été à l'école avec lui. Katniss ne savait pas pourquoi elle se mettait à penser à lui tout à coup, il devenait comme une sorte d'obsession pour elle. Et ça ne pouvait pas être simplement parce qu'il était toujours aimable quand elle allait lui aller acheter son pain dans sa boutique ou parce qu'il lui avait fait un rabais hier, non? Elle soupira et se massa les tempes, perdue, troublée par ses pensées…

Parfois elle avait vraiment l'impression de devenir folle.


	2. Chapter 2

Son alarme retentit à l'aube, comme tous les jours. Peeta se réveilla alors, se redressa dans son lit et s'étira doucement.

Il se leva et pris la direction de la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Après avoir engloutit son petit-déjeuner et déposer ses affaires salles dans l'évier, le jeune boulanger enfila son tablier et descendit directement dans la boulangerie, son appartement étant juste au-dessus de celle-ci. Cette boulangerie avait été celle de ses parents, et désormais c'est à lui qu'elle appartenait.

Comme chaque matin Peeta commença par préparer les croissants et les pains au chocolat: c'est ce qui partait toujours en premier. Et pendant que toutes sortes de viennoiseries cuisaient dans le four, il prépara les pains et les baguettes.

Peeta a toujours aimé son travail. Il ne se serait jamais vu faire autre chose - reprendre l'affaire familiale avait été une évidence bien que ses parents lui avait laissé le choix.

Quand le jeune homme s'accordait un peu de repos, il aimait peindre. Il aimait aussi marcher dans la forêt ou lire un bon livre. En somme, Peeta Mellark avait une vie tranquille et agréable, mais il se sentait bien seul, il lui manquait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il aurait aimé avoir une petite amie, une fiancée, une femme à qui raconter sa journée, avec qui il pourrait rire, qu'il pourrait embrasser…

* * *

Depuis deux ans maintenant, Katniss Everdeen venait deux fois par semaine lui acheter diverses choses. Il la trouvait tellement belle, mais il était persuadé qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il soupira en mettant les baguettes au four. Une jolie jeune femme, aussi belle que Katniss, devait crouler sous les prétendants.

C'est à cette pensée qu'une idée de recette lui vint en tête - une nouvelle baguette à qui il donna un nom surprenant: l'Amoureuse. Il la fit en forme de cœur en y ajoutant un arôme de tomate qui rendrait la pâte rouge. Pour commencer il n'en mit que cinq en vente pour voir si la nouvelle recette allait rencontrer du succès.

En attendant que sa fournée cuise, il alla mettre en rayon ce qui était déjà prêt et ouvrit la boutique. La première cliente était toujours la même, madame Ylom, une vieille dame. Il lui sourit:

«-Bonjour belle demoiselle, comme d'habitude?

-Rooh jeune flatteur, oui, comme d'habitude s'il te plaît.»

Peeta sourit, et prépara sa commande: un croissant, une baguette et un cookie. Il lui enveloppa tout ça et lui donna le prix. Elle le paya bien plus:

«-Un pourboire car tu es toujours adorable mon petit, tu sais garder ta clientèle!»

Il lui sourit avec sa gentillesse naturelle et passa derrière le comptoir. Il lui ouvrit la porte en parfait gentleman. Madame Ylom sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir. C'était une petite bonne-femme qui lui arrivait à peine au-dessus du nombril. Ses cheveux blancs étaient toujours coiffés de façon très élégante, et ses yeux légèrement en amande étaient d'un bleu très clair. Elle avait sûrement était une femme magnifique, car même maintenant, à certainement une soixantaine d'années, Peeta trouvait que c'était encore une très belle femme.

Le jeune boulanger sortit les baguettes du four et mit une autre tournée à cuire. En attendant les prochains clients, il remplit les casiers de bonbons pour les enfants. Il sourit en voyant justement une petite fille arriver avec sa mère. Elles prenaient une baguette et des pains au chocolat. Peeta sourit et tendit une sucette à la petite:

«-Tiens, voilà pour toi jolie princesse.»

La petite fille prit la sucette dans sa main minuscule et rougit en se cachant dans les jambes de sa mère. La dame paya et elles partirent. Le reste de la journée se passa bien, en général les clients étaient polis et aimables quand ils venaient.

Peeta avait Katniss à l'esprit à chaque fois qu'un client se laissait tenter à prendre l'Amoureuse.

D'ailleurs Katniss arriva le soir et lui prit une baguette. Il lui sourit et lui tendit. Elle prit aussi des pains au fromage - elle en prenait à chaque fois - et Peeta se dit que ça devait être son péché mignon. Elle paya et partit après lui avoir adressé un petit sourire poli.

Peu de temps après le jeune homme ferma la boutique. Il remonta dans son appartement et se mit à peindre. Il se posa ensuite au calme dans son canapé pendant que son dîner cuisait.

* * *

Le lendemain Peeta eut sa plus grosse journée de la semaine. Les clients qui avaient pris de l'Amoureuse hier en redemandèrent et il en fit un peu plus, il était heureux que la recette inspirée par Katniss se vende si bien.

Il était submergé de travail, le samedi il jonglait toujours entre cuisine et la caisse, la demande n'arrêtait pas. Parfois il faisait appel à une extra, et à midi quand il vit que le rythme était difficile à suivre il se décida à faire appel à elle. C'était la fille d'une amie de sa mère, une étudiante qui avait besoin d'argent, en plus elle travaillait bien.

Cette jeune fille s'appelait Tamilynn, elle était grande et maigre, des cheveux roux ébouriffés, des yeux marrons cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes et un nez en trompette. Son visage était couvert de taches de rousseur. En plus elle était très agréable avec les clients, donc elle ne salissait pas la réputation de la boulangerie. En général elle s'occupait de la caisse et lui de la préparation, en arrière-boutique.

Une fois la cohue de la journée passée, Peeta poussa un long soupir de soulagement, encore une journée bien remplie.

Il paya Tamilynn, lui offrit quelques bonbons, et lui proposa de choisir des pâtisseries qui n'avaient pas été vendues.

-« Je déteste le gâchis, tous les soirs je donne les invendus à un foyer pour personnes dans le besoin. Car avec les règles d'hygiène, je n'ai pas le droit de vendre des produits deux jours de suite » Lui dit-il.

* * *

Sur le chemin du foyer, il croisa Katniss avec une jeune fille qui devait être sa sœur au vue de leur complicité. Elles marchaient bras dessus bras dessous et riaient. Il ne put retenir un sourire et leur fit un léger signe de la main. Katniss lui offrit un sourire magnifique en retour et le salua également.

Peeta sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer, milles fois il avait voulu lui adresser la parole pour lui dire autre chose que le prix de ses achats, mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage de le faire.  
Cette fois ne fit pas exception, il ne parla pas à Katniss. Toutefois il fut surpris quand elle lui demanda:

«-Vous allez bien aujourd'hui?

-Oui merci et vous?

-A merveille. Au fait, tout le monde ne parle que de votre Amoureuse, j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir la goûter.

-Et bien je vous en mets une de côté pour la prochaine fois.

-Disons… demain à la fermeture?

-Très bien, et… si vous n'êtes pas prise, peut-être pourrions-nous… euh… aller prendre un verre?»

Les mains du boulanger devinrent moites, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il eut des sueurs froides dans le dos. Il venait d'inviter Katniss à sortir. Il repoussa nerveusement une mèche qui tombait sur son front. Katniss eut un large sourire:

«-Avec joie.

-On se dit à demain alors.

-A demain.»

Peeta regarda les sœurs partirent et fit la livraison au foyer. C'est avec le sourire et une joie non dissimulée qu'il rentra ensuite chez lui. Enfin! Enfin il avait osé lui parler, lui demander de sortir avec lui, et elle avait dit oui! Ce soir-là il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain Peeta se réveilla d'une humeur encore plus joyeuse que d'habitude. En effet, ce soir il avait rendez-vous avec Katniss. Le jeune homme prit rapidement une douche, mangea un bon petit-déjeuner et partit travailler.

Le jeune homme se mit à préparer sa marchandise en sifflotant, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était sur un nuage, l'Amoureuse était vraiment un franc succès, et il en prépara une bonne vingtaine même s'il savait qu'il devrait encore en faire. Katniss, en plus de le fasciner, lui apportait de nombreux clients.

La jeune femme ne pouvait sortir de son esprit. Ce soir, il lui payerait un verre et il comptait bien faire durer le moment le plus longtemps possible. Il ne tenterait rien, mais il voulait juste saisir sa chance et discuter avec elle, qu'ils apprennent à se connaître.

La journée semblait longue. Il avait l'impression que les minutes mettaient des heures à défiler. C'était une torture de devoir attendre la fermeture pour voir la belle Katniss. Il prépara son Amoureuse peu de temps avant la fermeture pour qu'elle soit fraîche, chaude et encore croquante.

* * *

Katniss, elle, se réveilla en souriant bêtement. La jeune femme repensait à l'invitation de Peeta d'hier soir. Le jeune boulanger qui hantait ses rêves depuis quelques semaines maintenant l'avait invité à sortir. Ils allaient prendre un verre et mangeraient le pain nommé l'Amoureuse. Elle aimait bien ce nom.

La jeune femme prit une douche et déjeuna. Prim arriva et elles discutèrent. La plus jeune des deux sœurs allait de nouveau passer la journée à la plage avec son copain. Katniss lui reprécisa alors qu'ils devaient garder tous les deux leurs mains «dans leurs poches» et se mit à rire quand sa sœur lui tira la langue. L'aînée des Everdeen partit donc au travail d'humeur guillerette.

La journée était d'un ennui mortel. La galerie restait déserte, pas l'ombre d'un client à l'horizon! Il y avait si peu de monde que son patron lui donna sa journée. Katniss en profita alors pour partir marcher dans la forêt. Elle récupéra son matériel de chasse dans le coffre de sa voiture et débuta son activité préférée. Et cette fois ci la chasse fut bonne: deux lapins, un faisan et un écureuil.

Après avoir rassemblé son butin Katniss poussa sa ballade jusqu'à la cascade. Elle se mit nue et plongea dans l'eau claire et chaude. Elle resta là un long moment et se mit à penser à Peeta quand elle se laissa flotter à la surface de l'eau et que la brise lui fit durcir les tétons. Elle imaginait qu'une réaction similaire pourrait être provoquée - non par le vent - mais pas le simple contact avec la peau de Peeta. Elle nagea et aussitôt, elle sentit tout son corps se détendre.

Au bout d'un moment Katniss rentra chez elle, l'après-midi était bien avancé à présent, et elle allait devoir se préparer. Avant toute chose, elle dépeça l'écureuil et les lapins puis dépluma le faisan. Elle vida les animaux et les congela.

Après ça, la jeune femme avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Une fois qu'elle fut propre, épilée et ses cheveux lavés, elle se sécha avec soin. Ensuite Katniss s'habilla. Mais rien de trop sexy!

Elle ne couchait jamais le premier soir, mais elle mit tout de même une tenue pouvant susciter la curiosité et le désir de Peeta.

Après avoir vidé sa garde-robe sur son lit Katniss décida d'enfiler une robe verte – sa couleur préférée – par-dessus des sous-vêtements couleur chair. La robe bustier était en tissu léger, d'un beau vert, avec une bande de tissu séparant le bustier du jupon, ce dernier s'arrêtant au-dessus du genou.

Sur cette ceinture, des perles blanches formaient des motifs de fleurs. Elle enfila des escarpins de la même couleur que la robe et partit à la boulangerie, il était plus de dix-huit heure.

* * *

Peeta regarda l'horloge pour la millième fois de la journée et un large sourire étendit son visage. Il était enfin l'heure de fermer.

Le boulanger mit le panneau sur «fermé» et attendit Katniss. Il avait hâte qu'elle arrive. En l'attendant il se changea dans l'arrière-boutique. Peeta retira son tablier et se lava les mains. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et alla dans la salle. Maintenant il n'était plus couvert de farine.

Le boulanger était habillé de façon décontracté: un jean, un t-shirt noir et des baskets. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement en attendant la jeune femme. Il sortit l'Amoureuse du four et l'enveloppa dans un petit papier. C'est alors qu'il entendit la clochette de l'entrée. Un sourire énorme traversa son visage, Katniss était enfin arrivée. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit:

«-Bonsoir Katniss.

-Bonsoir Peeta.»

Elle s'approcha et le regarda. Il était tellement beau. Le t-shirt noir faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. De plus, il mettait en valeur le corps musclé du jeune homme. Aussitôt l'esprit de Katniss se mit à fantasmer sur son torse et, sans s'en rendre compte, lui offrit un magnifique sourire:

«-Comment ça va aujourd'hui?

-Très bien et vous?

-Je vais très bien merci. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous tutoyer non? Car nous devons avoir le même âge je pense.

-Oui environ, j'ai 24 ans.

-Ah, j'en ai 23, donc l'écart n'est pas très grand.

-En effet. Tiens, ton Amoureuse.»

Peeta sourit et lui tendit le pain en question. Katniss le remercia et ils partirent pour boire un verre. Ils s'installèrent à une table et Katniss demanda:

«-Tu es boulanger depuis longtemps?

-Depuis mon enfance. La boulangerie appartenait à mes parents avant. J'ai presque su faire du pain et des chaussons aux pommes avant de savoir marcher.»

Katniss se mit à rire et un serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande. Katniss prit un Martini, Peeta lui, prit une bière. Le jeune homme demanda:

«-Et toi, dans quel domaine travailles-tu?

-Je travaille dans une galerie d'art.

-Ah intéressant.»

Leur commande arriva. Katniss prit un bout d'Amoureuse et l'avala. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira:

«-Mmhh… c'est délicieux Peeta. Tu es vraiment très doué.

-Je peux te faire une confidence?

-Bien sûr!

-Et bien… c'est toi qui m'a inspiré cette recette.»

Katniss rougit et hocha doucement la tête. Elle se demandait si Peeta plaisantait ou si il disait la vérité.

* * *

A cet instant, Peeta se sentit stupide. Il n'aurait pas dû dire la vérité. Il osa relever les yeux et fut surpris de voir Katniss lui sourire. Elle ne semblait pas choquée ou lui en vouloir. Peeta avala une gorgée de sa bière et demanda:

«-Alors, la jeune fille qui était avec toi hier c'est ta petite sœur?

-Oui, c'est Primrose, enfin Prim, et elle a 19 ans.

-Ah, vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'écart vous non plus.

-En effet. Et toi, tu as des frères et sœur?

-J'ai deux grands frères. Ryan a 27 ans et Mike a 25, nous nous entendons très bien nous aussi. Car j'ai pu voir que c'est l'entente parfaite entre Prim et toi.

-C'est le cas. Elle vit chez moi d'ailleurs.»

Peeta sourit et il prit le bout d'Amoureuse qu'elle lui tendait. Il l'avala et demanda:

«-Dis, je te demande ça car tu me donne de l'Amoureuse mais tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier les pains au fromage non? Car chaque fois tu en prends.

-En effet, tes pains au fromage me rendent dingue. Tu cuisines vraiment comme un chef. Mais dis-moi, à part tes pâtisseries, tu sais cuisiner d'autres choses ?

-A mon grand damne je sais tout cuisiner.»

Elle se mit à rire et le cœur du jeune boulanger chavira, elle était radieuse. Il demanda:

«-Hum donc racontes-moi, tu as des hobbies lorsque tu ne travailles pas?

-Oui, j'aime chasser et me promener en forêt. Et toi?

-J'aime peindre, j'adore ça en fait. Mais j'aime aussi juste me poser dans mon canapé et lire un bon bouquin.

-Ah oui… lire ça détend bien.»

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un sourire.

Peeta lui sourit:

«-Tu es ravissante. Je suis désolé de le dire comme ça mais depuis tout à l'heure j'en meurs d'envie! Ta robe verte a illuminé ma journée.

-C'est très gentil, toi aussi tu es très élégant. Tes vêtements sont simples mais ils te mettent bien en valeur.»

Peeta posa sa main sur celle de Katniss et y traça de petits cercles avec son index. Il sourit et demanda:

«-Tu… enfin je veux dire… hum… tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?» dit-il en rougissant.

«-Pardon je suis super indiscret. Je suis désolé.

-Et bien non, je n'ai personne. Et toi?

-Moi non plus.»

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un sourire timide, leurs joues devenant un peu plus colorées. Ils terminèrent leur verre et Peeta demanda:

«-Je peux te ramener chez toi?

-Non c'est gentil, si je rentre accompagnée ma sœur risque de jaser.»

Peeta sourit:

«-Oui, laissons le temps au temps, qu'en dis-tu?

-C'est parfait. Alors merci pour ce verre. C'était très agréable. Et je suis honorée de t'avoir inspirée une recette aussi délicieuse.»

Katniss se pencha par-dessus la table et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se leva et rentra chez elle sur un nuage. Il ne s'était rien passé de spécial mais c'était sa meilleure soirée depuis longtemps. Il lui avait simplement prit la main mais dieu que ça avait été agréable.

* * *

Peeta rentra chez lui en sautillant de joie. Katniss était célibataire et… Seigneur, il avait du mal à y croire mais ils allaient sortir ensembles. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps mais ça voulait dire que le moment venu ils seraient ensembles. Rien que cette idée le rendait fou de joie.

Après une douche rapide Peeta se coucha et repensa à sa soirée. Il avait pris la main de Katniss dans la sienne, il l'avait caressé et elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas retiré sa main en le regardant d'un air outré ou choqué.

Peeta était amoureux, et Katniss l'acceptait car elle s'était empressée de préciser qu'elle était célibataire.

Elle voulait bien qu'ils passent du temps ensembles. Cela signifiait qu'un jour, ils s'embrasseraient et un jour… ils passeraient à l'étape supérieure.

Il se mit alors à rêvasser à ce moment, il avait hâte de découvrir le corps de sa belle brune. Mais avant tout cela ils allaient sortir, discuter, rire, se balader… Tant d'activités qui devenaient encore plus merveilleuses à l'idée de les faire avec Katniss Everdeen.

Le jeune boulanger se sentait si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il descendit donc dans la cuisine de la boulangerie et se mit au travail. Il fit beaucoup d'Amoureuse et autant de pains au fromage. Ensuite il commença les viennoiseries et les baguettes. Quand il se sentait bien, il devait cuisiner, car dans ces cas-là le résultat était encore meilleur.

Oui, Katniss et lui allaient se fréquenter, d'abord amis, et ensuite plus, c'était évident. Et Peeta savait que Katniss en avait autant conscience que lui.

Cette pensée fit sourire Peeta et provoqua un délicieux coup d'électricité le long de sa colonne vertébrale et dans son bas-ventre. Un beau jour lui, Peeta Mellark, boulanger de profession aurait l'honneur d'avoir Katniss Everdeen comme petite amie. L'attente serait longue, mais Katniss valait cette attente.

* * *

Contrairement à Peeta, Katniss dormit comme un bébé. Elle rêva de Peeta, de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensembles, de ce à quoi leur vie pourrait ressembler. Peeta était certes boulanger, ce n'était pas un des métiers les plus «sexy» au monde, mais ça convenait à Katniss. Elle trouvait que Peeta était le garçon idéal.

Elle savait que le jeune homme était gentil, doux, romantique, drôle et affectueux. À partir du moment où il deviendrait son petit ami, alors leur histoire durerait.

Katniss, au fond d'elle-même, voulait une histoire avec Peeta et elle voulait plus que tout que cette histoire dure.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas bien pour le moment, mais c'était déjà une évidence …

Alors le lendemain, le sourire aux lèvres, Katniss décida de déserter le travail. À la place elle se rendit directement à la boulangerie...

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Barcarolle Des Contes D'Hofmann:_

_Belle nuit_

_Oh nuit d'amour_

_Souris à nos ivresses_

_Nuit plus douce que le jour_

_Oh belle nuit d'amour_

_Le temps fuit et sans retour_

_Emporte nos tendresses_

_Loin de cet heureux séjour_

_Le temps fuit sans retour_

_Zéphyrs embrasés_

_Bercez-nous de vos caresses_

_Zéphyrs embrasés_

_Bercez-nous de vos caresses_

_Donnez-nous vos baisers_

_[…]_

_**Voilà les paroles de la chanson mentionnée plus tard et qui m'a inspiré le titre de cette fic. Vous aurez un lien sur mon profil si vous voulez entendre cette chanson qui est une pure merveille je trouve.**_

* * *

Peeta fut surpris de voir Katniss arriver à la boulangerie. Il demanda inquiet:

«-Tout va bien?

-Oui merci, et toi?

-Oui, je travaille.

-Je peux t'aider?»

Elle n'avait pas d'expérience dans la vente ou dans la cuisine mais elle avait envie de passer du temps avec Peeta, en l'aidant, pourquoi pas. Le jeune garçon considéra Katniss puis sourit:

«-Avec plaisir. Tu verras, ça n'est pas dur.»

Il l'emmena derrière, dans la cuisine, et lui apprit à manier la pâte. Katniss hésita puis se mit à façonner la pâte à mains nues. Elle aimait cette drôle de sensation, c'était plutôt agréable, et ça la détendait. Peeta était dans son dos, ses bras autour des siens et guidait ses mouvements. Il sourit:

«-Tu es très douée. Ah, je te laisse faire il y a un client.»

Il partit dans la boutique. Après avoir servi le client il retourna auprès de Katniss. Elle entamait une autre baguette. Il hocha la tête avec satisfaction. En plus d'être belle, Katniss savait se servir de ses mains.

Katniss sourit quand la radio diffusa une chanson: _La Barcarolle Des Contes D'Hofmann_. La jeune femme annonça avec un sourire rêveur:

«-C'est une de mes chansons préférées.»

Peeta sourit et écouta la chanson. Une fois la dernière note achevée il admit:

«-En effet, c'est une très belle chanson. Tu l'aimes alors ?

-Oui, les paroles sont belles et romantiques.

-Oui c'est vrai.» dit-il pensif.

Ils finirent de préparer la fournée de baguette ensemble. Peeta regardait Katniss avec intensité, cette chanson lui correspondait bien. Il lui sourit:

«-A midi, je ferme la boulangerie et on va se promener ?

-Oui, d'accord.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et la journée passa tranquillement.

* * *

Comme promis, à midi Peeta ferma la boulangerie et se tourna vers la jeune femme :

«-Un pique-nique en forêt ça te dit?

-Avec plaisir.»

Il leur prépara des sandwichs, prit des pâtisseries pour le dessert et ils partirent. En chemin ils s'arrêtèrent acheter de l'eau.

Peeta conduisait, il avait des lunettes de soleil et la lumière rendait ses cheveux blonds éblouissants. Il se gara à l'entrée de la forêt et regarda Katniss:

«-Alors fais-moi visiter la forêt, emmène-moi dans les endroits que tu aimes.»

Katniss sourit et commença à le guider à travers les bois. La petite visite se termina au bord de la cascade. Après avoir mangé Peeta sourit à Katniss. Il se mit en caleçon et plongea dans l'eau. Il ferma les yeux et inspira d'un air béat:

«-Viens Katniss, l'eau est délicieuse!»

La belle brune hésita puis elle se mit en sous-vêtements. Katniss plongea et nagea. Peeta sourit:

«-C'est vrai que c'est un endroit magnifique, je comprends que tu l'aime autant.

-Tu ne connaissais pas?

-Non, mais je suis heureux que tu me l'ai fait découvrir. Tu y viens souvent?

-Plusieurs fois par semaines, chaque fois que je le peux en réalité.»

Ils nagèrent ensuite en silence. Ce silence n'était pas lourd ou embarrassant, au contraire, il était agréable et amical.

* * *

Peeta finit par sortir de l'eau et s'allongea sur l'herbe. Il se mit à bronzer en regardant Katniss. Elle sortit à son tour et le regarda:

«-Alors ça va?

-Oui merci, et toi?

-Oui très bien.»

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui et observa les nuages. Peeta en fit de même et sourit:

«-Regarde, celui-là a la forme d'un lapin.

-Ah oui… et celui-là on dirait une voiture.

-T'as raison!» répondit Peeta en riant

Ils continuèrent de comparer les nuages. Peeta prit la main de Katniss dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser:

«-J'aime vraiment passer du temps avec toi Katniss.

-Moi aussi j'aime être avec toi.» lui répondit-elle en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Peeta tourna la tête doucement dans sa direction, il se rapprocha lentement d'elle et avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il l'embrassa. C'était tendre, ses lèvres étaient douces et le baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. Katniss passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides et lui sourit, c'était une excellente initiative.

Peeta posa sa main sur la taille de Katniss et sourit:

«-Tu es la femme la plus belle que je connaisse.

-Je… merci. Tu es un garçon super.»

Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se rhabillèrent et Peeta la ramena en ville.

Une fois arrivés là Katniss prit sa voiture et rentra chez elle, pas sans avoir déposé un dernier baiser furtif sur ses lèvres…

* * *

Prim était là, elle demanda:

«-Quoi de neuf sœurette?

-Pas grand-chose et toi?

-Arrête, je sais que tu n'es pas allée travailler aujourd'hui.

-En effet, je n'en avais pas envie.

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu as fait? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire soupçonneux.

-J'ai passé ma matinée avec Peeta, ça te va?

-Oui, vous avez fait quoi ? Dit-elle avec un sourire traversant son visage.

-On a discuté, il m'a appris à faire du pain, on a pique-niqué, on s'est baigné et… voilà.

-Je sais qu'il y a plus que ça, je le vois dans tes yeux. Il t'a embrassé?

-Oui, mais rien de plus.

-Wouah, Katniss a un mec!»

Katniss se mit à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur:

«-N'importe quoi… Bon et toi ça va avec Alan?

-Oui très bien merci.»

Les deux sœurs continuèrent de discuter tout en préparant le dîner. Prim demanda:

«-Tu vas le revoir?

-Oui, après tout nous sommes amis. Je ne compte pas l'embrasser avant un moment. Là c'était une impulsion, sur le moment, la magie du lieu mais rien de plus. Nous n'allons plus nous embrasser, et je compte bien le lui dire.»

Prim hocha la tête et mit le plat dans le four:

«-Mais ça ne t'as rien fait? Quand il t'a embrassé?

-Si, c'était très agréable. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser comme tu le fais avec ton copain. Je crois que c'était une façon de montrer qu'on était bien et qu'on appréciait d'être en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

-Oh… et tu es amoureuse de lui?

-Je ne sais pas trop… C'est trop tôt! Je l'apprécie beaucoup mais peut-on qualifier ça d'amour?

-Je ne sais pas. Comme tu es l'aînée je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de t'apprendre ce que l'on ressent quand on est amoureuse. Mais vous devez prendre votre temps tu as raison. Ça fait deux ans que vous vouliez faire connaissance mais vous n'osiez pas. Maintenant qu'il a osé faire le premier pas il faut que vous appreniez à vous connaître.

-Tu as raison, il faut qu'on se laisse une chance. Nous pourrons être ensembles. Tu sais, Peeta est un gars bien. Il fait le candidat idéal pour une célibataire et pour les parents c'est le beau-fils idéal.

-Il semblerait.»

Elles dînèrent en continuant de papoter et allèrent se coucher après avoir regardé un bon film.

* * *

De son côté, Peeta prit une douche en rentrant chez lui. Il se mit ensuite à peindre et le résultat donna un portrait: celui de Katniss.

Il sourit puis dîna. Après mangé, il se posa dans son lit et lu jusqu'à s'endormir. Cette journée avait été merveilleuse, et il avait embrassé Katniss. Cette idée le remplissait de joie et le rassurait pour la suite.

Sa nuit fut peuplée de divers rêves avec Katniss. Chaque fois elle était belle, souriante et de bonne humeur. De toute façon il ne la connaissait que de cette manière. Dans un rêve totalement fou, ils avaient des enfants. C'était si étrange que Peeta se réveilla en sursaut. Il était amoureux de Katniss, mais imaginer avoir des enfants avec elle était prématuré.

Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage avant de retourner se coucher...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Réponse aux reviews des guests:**_

_**LilyRose:**_

_**Et oui le Firt Kiss ;) Ecoute comme préciser en intro du premier chapitre je n'ai pas lu les livres, alors j'ai inventé le nom du copain… La suite et bien la voilà :)**_

_**Oh et pour ta review précédente et bien je retiens l'idée que Peeta soit pris comme nouveau talent dans la galerie de Katniss :)**_

_**Moi aussi je trouve que boulanger c'est assez sexy (enfin c'est comme tout faut voir la tête du boulanger hi hi), mais c'est pas un des métiers qui fait les plus fantasmer. D'après une étude le top 10 des métiers sexy pour les femmes c'est (de 1 à 10): médecin, architecte, psychologue, enseignants chercheurs (je sais pas trop en quoi ça consiste mais bon), policiers (ou métiers où les hommes sont en uniforme), enseignants (de base), avocats, journalistes, consultant en management et enfin ingénieurs. Voilà voilà, donc notre avis n'est pas dans le top 10 global féminin ;) Merci Marie Claire pour le classement ;)**_

_**Code messages: **_**Peeta**_**, **__Katniss._

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent plusieurs jours sans se voir. Katniss n'était plus sûre de l'attitude à adopter après leur baiser. Elle ne voulait pas que Peeta veuille aller trop vite, qu'il pense qu'ils étaient déjà passés à l'étape supérieure.

Katniss partit donc au travail après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner.

L'été touchait à sa fin, dans deux semaines Prim retournait en cours, d'ailleurs la plus jeune Everdeen n'était guère emballée par cette idée. Katniss faisait son possible pour changer les idées de sa sœur. Elle détestait voir Prim triste ou bougonne.

La journée passa tranquillement, il allait falloir trouver un autre talent. Involontairement, Katniss pensa à Peeta. Il lui avait avoué qu'il aimait peindre. Et l'idée qu'elle puisse exposer ses tableaux germa dans son esprit.

Elle décida d'aller le voir pour le lui proposer :

«-Bonjour Peeta.

-Bonjour Katniss.

-J'aimerai bien te parler de quelque chose...»

Mais Peeta ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement avant que le baiser ne devienne de plus en plus passionné. Katniss sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, il embrassait comme un dieu. Il rompit soudain le baiser et demanda:

«-Oui, que voulais-tu me dire?

-Hum… ça peut attendre.»

Il sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Peeta tenait Katniss par la taille, il fit glisser une de ses mains sur ses fesses. Il mit fin au baiser puis ferma la boutique:

«-Viens, allons prendre un thé.»

Ils montèrent dans son appartement. Pendant que le jeune homme préparait le thé, Katniss jeta un coup d'œil à ses quelques toiles, et à ses nombreux croquis.

Il avait un talent fou. Quand Peeta revint avec un plateau et le nécessaire pour prendre le thé Katniss lui dit:

«-Bon en fait maintenant j'ai deux choses à te dire.

-Oui?»

Il servit le thé dans les deux tasses. Le boulanger leva les yeux vers elle pour l'encourager à parler, ce qu'elle fit:

«-Alors déjà je pense que nous devrions arrêter de nous embrasser aussi souvent. Il faut prendre le temps de mieux nous connaître. Ensuite, tu as un talent fou, et j'aimerai que tu acceptes d'exposer tes œuvres dans la galerie où je travaille.

-Euh… je dois y réfléchir.»

Il lui tendit sa tasse:

«-Enfin pour le fait d'exposer je veux dire, car pour le fait de nous embrasser je comprends ton point de vue et j'accepte. Je ne sucre pas mon thé je n'ai donc pas pensé à en ramener, tu en prends?

-Non merci, ça ira.

-Sinon je ramène du sucre, il n'y a pas de soucis.

-Non merci c'est bon.»

Elle s'assit dans le canapé et prit une gorgée de thé. Peeta s'assit sur un fauteuil et il demanda:

«-C'est bientôt la rentrée pour ta petite sœur non?

-Oui, mais dis-moi, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on soit juste amis pour l'instant?

-Non je te jure qu'il n'y a pas de problème.»

Ils continuèrent de boire leur thé tranquillement en discutant de leurs goûts pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Peeta était passionné par tout ce que lui disait Katniss, même le simple fait qu'elle aime le vert et les pains au fromage. Les détails les plus insignifiants étaient aussi passionnants que des informations capitales pour lui.

* * *

Katniss sourit à Peeta et ils finirent le thé. Une fois sa tasse terminée la jeune femme se leva:

«-Je dois partir. On se voit plus tard?

-Pas de problème, et je réfléchis à ta proposition d'exposer mon travail.

-Super, merci.»

Elle lui fit la bise et rentra chez elle. Peeta était compréhensif et il n'avait rien tenté de déplacé quand elle lui avait fait la bise.

Une fois chez elle, Katniss prit une douche et se mit en pyjama. Une fois cela fait elle prépara le dîner pour elle seule, Prim était partit en week end avec Alan pour profiter de la fin des vacances.

Katniss mangea ses lasagnes devant un vieux film quand elle reçu un sms de Peeta:

«**-Tu fais quoi?**

_-Je mange devant la télé, et toi?_

**-Pareil, tu regardes quoi?**

_-__Certains l'aime chaud__, et toi?_

**-**_**Avengers**_**.**

_-Ah… effectivement ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. ;)_

**-Non, mais ton film est sympa aussi.**

_-En effet, alors, quoi de neuf depuis tout à l'heure?_

**-Pas grand-chose, j'avais envie de discuter avec toi. :)**

_-Awww c'est trop mignon! Alors tu as réfléchis?_

**-Oui, et je pense que je vais accepter car je veux partager mon travail avec des gens.**

_-J'ai vu les portraits de moi… ils sont magnifiques._

**-Merci, aussi magnifique que la muse qui m'inspire!**

_-Je rougis bêtement, merci beaucoup!_

**-Tu es belle j'y peux rien :D**

_-Bon alors je vais pouvoir dire à mon patron que j'ai trouvé un nouveau jeune talent?_

**-Oui… j'aurais le droit à un bisou pour me remercier?**

_-Je vais négocier ça avec lui :p_

**-Oh… je parlais de toi.**

_-Je sais je voulais te taquiner :) Bon aller, mon film vient de se finir et je me lève tôt demain. À plus tard._

**-Bisous.**

_-Bisous, bonne nuit Peeta.»_

Elle se coucha en souriant. Le lendemain au travail elle annonça à Haymitch qu'elle avait trouvé un nouveau talent à exposer. Le patron, comme toujours, haussa les épaules, déjà ivre alors qu'il n'était que neuf heure du matin.

Johanna, arriva et sourit:

«-Salut toi.

-Salut, ça va?

-Ouais, tu crois qu'on va encore s'ennuyer à mourir aujourd'hui?

-Je pense oui.

-C'est nul… va me falloir des ragots pour m'occuper! Alors c'est qui ce talent que tu as trouvé?

-C'est Peeta Mellark, le boulanger. C'est un artiste doté d'un rare talent.

-Ah… tu as fait touche-pipi avec lui?

-Johanna voyons!»

Katniss rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Son amie et collègue avait le don de poser des questions indiscrètes et de parler de façon crue. Elle la dévisagea d'un air insistant:

«-Alors?!

-Alors non, on est juste amis.

-Pfff c'est d'un ennui mortel! Pour ma part avec Gale on a…

-Je veux pas savoir!»

Katniss la coupa, elle ne voulait pas connaître la vie sexuelle de son meilleur ami. Elle se mit au travail et la journée se passa comme toutes les autres. Prim ne serait pas de retour avant demain soir. Alors que Katniss rentrait chez elle, Peeta lui envoya un message:

«**-Je peux t'inviter à dîner ce soir?**

-_Bien sûr avec joie._

-**Super, alors rendez-vous devant la boulangerie à dix-neuf heure?**

_-J'y serai._

-**A tout à l'heure.**

-_A tout à l'heure_.»

Katniss rentra chez elle et se changea. Elle enfila une jupe longue noire, un chemisier pêche et partit pour la boulangerie. Le premier dîner avec Peeta, elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer...


	6. Chapter 6

A l'approche de l'heure de leur rendez-vous, Peeta descendit de son appartement. Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui et quand il se retourna, il l'aperçut. Elle lui faisait face, se tenant devant la boulangerie. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa doucement la joue:

«-Bonsoir. Lui dit-elle.

-Hey, salut. Tu es magnifique ce soir!

-Merci, je te retourne le compliment.»

Le visage de Katniss se fendit d'un large sourire et ils partirent en direction du restaurant. Peeta portait une chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et un jean qui mettait ses jambes musclées et ses fesses fermes en valeur. Le boulanger prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, sur le chemin du restaurant.

* * *

Une fois sur place, Peeta tira la chaise pour que Katniss puisse s'asseoir. Une fois qu'elle fut installée il s'assit à son tour. Ils commencèrent à lire le menu. Katniss sourit alors:

«-Tu sais, je crois que je vais racheter de l'Amoureuse la prochaine fois que je viendrais te voir.

-Non, je te l'offrirai ma belle, après tout, c'est toi le modèle de cette recette.»

Katniss sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sous ses paroles.

Après une longue réflexion, elle se laissa finalement tenter par le veau à la campagnarde avec pommes de terre au four. Peeta quant à lui prit du poisson avec du riz. D'abord ils prirent un apéritif, un whisky pour Peeta et une vodka pour Katniss. Ils triquèrent et Peeta annonça:

«-A notre premier dîner, en espérant qu'il y en ai encore pleins d'autres!

-A notre premier dîner.» Répondit-elle en levant son verre.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et commencèrent à boire un peu. Et au bout de quelques minutes, le serveur rapporta leurs commandes.

«-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as de beau à me raconter depuis la dernière fois ?

-Et bien, mon patron est d'accord pour qu'on expose ton travail!

-Ah oui? C'est une bonne nouvelle !»

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table et l'embrassa sur le front:

«-Tout le monde va voir à quel point tu es belle à travers mes tableaux.

-Ah, parce que je ne le suis pas au naturel ? dit-elle pour le taquiner.

-Si, euh… Bien sûr. Tu es même divine en réalité. Je veux dire… ce que j'aime c'est l'idée de partager mon travail avec les gens. Qu'ils puissent voir les choses comme moi je les vois, tu comprends? » Dit-il un peu confus.

-Oui, lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire. C'est quelque chose d'assez dur d'ailleurs, réussir à faire passer des émotions … que d'autres personnes comprennent notre vision d'une chose...»

Ils commencèrent à manger et discutèrent longuement, Katniss expliquant à Peeta les coulisses de son métier, les démarches, ce que cela impliquait pour un artiste d'exposer son travail dans une galerie d'art ...

Elle lui parla aussi des gens qui travaillait avec elle à la galerie: Haymitch le patron, et Johanna la folle furieuse qui occupait le même poste que Katniss et qui ne manquerait pas de le mettre mal à l'aise que ce soit par ses paroles ou ses gestes.

La soirée passa plutôt vite, Katniss ne la vit pas passer. Et à la fin du dîner Peeta paya et lui proposa:

«-On va marcher un peu?

-Oui si tu veux.»

Ils partirent tous les deux. Les rues étaient calmes et l'air était lourd. Malgré la nuit, il faisait vraiment chaud. Peeta passa son bras sous celui de la jeune femme:

«-Tu aimes vraiment mon travail à ce point pour vouloir l'exposer?

-Oui, tu as de l'or au bout des doigts Peeta. Tu as vraiment un grand talent. Et pas seulement parce que tu as réussi mes portraits comme si c'étaient des photos. Non, même tes paysages, tes natures mortes, tout ce que tu peins est magnifique Peeta.» dit-elle, sincèrement.

Il se stoppa à sa hauteur et la fixa intensément. Au bout d'une minute, il la prit par la taille et après une légère hésitation, il l'embrassa tendrement. Katniss répondit immédiatement à son baiser, pressant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle passa ses mains dans les boucles blondes du jeune boulanger tandis qu'il laissait courir les siennes sur ses hanches.

Elle commença à sentir la chaleur accabler tout son être et lorsque leur baiser pris vraiment de l'ampleur et qu'il lui proposa d'aller chez lui, elle n'hésita pas un seul instant…

* * *

Elle serait bien incapable de dire comment elle s'était retrouvée là, plaquée contre le mur, son corps pressé contre celui de Peeta …

Il avait déjà commencé à faire glisser ses mains sur tout son corps, par-dessus ses vêtements. Et elle le sentait lutter contre ces barrières artificielles qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre cette peau qu'il convoitait tellement.

Il fit glisser un à un les carrés de tissus qui la recouvrait et chaque centimètre de peau découverts furent aussitôt couverts par ses lèvres chaudes. Comme si Peeta voulait graver le corps de sa belle Katniss dans sa mémoire.

Ses vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le sol. Il l'allongea sur son lit sans cesser de la toucher, caressant son ventre plat, ses hanches rebondies. Il embrassa doucement sa poitrine et cette dernière se cambra sous l'effet que ses lèvres provoquaient en elle. Elle entreprit de le déshabiller à son tour. Et bien vite Peeta se retrouva nu contre Katniss, son érection appuyant contre la féminité de sa belle.

Elle poussa alors un gémissement et caressa le dos musclé de Peeta lorsqu'il embrassa de nouveau ses seins, et qu'il descendit sur son ventre plat puis au niveau de son entrejambe. Il la caressa juste là:

«-Tu es tellement belle Katniss, et tu es déjà si humide…»

Il embrassa l'intimité de la jeune femme et y entra doucement un doigt. Rapidement il en ajouta un second tout en embrassant la jeune femme qui avait bien du mal à retenir ses halètements. Elle l'embrassa avec ardeur en croisant ses jambes autour du torse musclé. Peeta caressa la poitrine de sa belle, se disant à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de son corps. Il l'embrassa tout en continuant de la caresser, partout, et de faire bouger ses doigts:

«-Tu es prête?»

Pour toute réponse elle se cambra contre lui en écartant un peu plus les jambes. Elle s'offrait totalement à lui. Peeta entra doucement en elle et cette action arracha un soupir de satisfaction aux deux jeunes gens. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que ce dîner se termine ainsi mais ils l'attendaient depuis longtemps. Peeta commença un mouvement de hanches en grignotant les lèvres de sa petite amie.

Et dire que depuis deux ans, il rêvait de ce moment, et vue l'état de Katniss, elle devait l'attendre depuis au moins aussi longtemps que lui. Les gémissements de plaisir que produisait sa belle à chaque fois qu'il poussait en elle lui faisait tourner la tête. Ces sons étaient comme une mélodie envoûtante et enivrante aux oreilles de Peeta.

Ils avaient dit qu'ils voulaient prendre le temps, mais tous deux savaient qu'ils avaient déjà bien assez attendu.

À cet instant précis, Peeta sentait qu'il était à sa place, et il pouvait sentir que Katniss ressentait la même chose. Il l'embrassa et continua de bouger en elle, toujours plus profondément, toujours plus fort.

* * *

Katniss ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Sentir Peeta en elle était merveilleux. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle serait capable de désirer autant un homme. Elle lui griffa légèrement le dos avant de lui faire un suçon dans le cou. Peeta grogna de plaisir et donna un coup de reins un peu plus fort en elle.

Il caressa la poitrine de Katniss tout en l'embrassant avec fougue. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne avant d'accélérer le rythme de ses hanches. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'ils faisaient l'amour à présent mais le temps passait si vite.

Katniss sentit le plaisir monter en elle, l'orgasme approchait. Elle gémit à nouveau de plaisir en s'agrippant aux épaules de son boulanger. Peeta mêla sa langue à la sienne tout en continuant de bouger en elle. Il accéléra et bientôt il sentit lui aussi le plaisir monter. Le point fulgurant du plaisir le submergea et l'orgasme le frappa. Katniss jouit à son tour et il se laissa tomber sur elle.

La jeune femme sourit et l'embrassa. Il se retira enfin et roula sur le côté. Katniss se cala contre son torse musclé et caressa justement cette partie de son corps:

«-C'était magique.

-C'était bien plus que ça encore ma chérie.»

Peeta passa ses bras musclés autour de la jeune femme qui caressait ses cheveux épais. Il aimait la sentir contre lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, nus sous les draps…

* * *

Le lendemain Katniss se réveilla la première. Elle déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Peeta. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé. Quand ils avaient fait l'amour, Katniss avait su que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, ils avaient bien pu se le permettre.

Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'ils avaient commencé à se tourner autour. Et elle se mit à penser que le temps passait vraiment vite.

Katniss continua de faire des papouilles à Peeta. Ce dernier sourit dans son sommeil et posa sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière. Elle se rallongea contre lui et soupira d'aise. Peeta l'embrassa:

«-Bonjour toi, tu as bien dormit?

-A merveille merci. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Hum… je crois qu'on va rester ici et que je vais te dévorer encore et encore!»

Il lui grimpa dessus. Elle sourit:

«-Non, attends un peu, je meurs de faim. J'ai une idée, tu descends nous préparer une Amoureuse et des pains au chocolat et après ça, je serais tout à toi. Pendant ce temps-là moi je prépare le reste du petit-déjeuner.» Puis elle ajouta avec un petit sourire coquin, «et si tu as encore faim après tout ça, tu pourras peut-être me croquer moi…»

Il éclata de rire:

«-Je crois que j'aurais toujours faim pour toi.»

Il l'embrassa, s'habilla et descendit dans la boulangerie. Katniss enfila un caleçon et une chemise de Peeta. Elle alla préparer du thé, des œufs et du bacon. Elle mit aussi des haricots à la sauce tomate à cuire. Elle se sentait tellement bien, Katniss avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage.

* * *

Peeta prépara tout ce que sa douce lui avait demandé et remonta avec la commande toute chaude. Il sourit et posa le tout sur la table avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Il embrassa sa nuque après avoir écarté ses cheveux bouclés:

«-Tu es tellement jolie… Je crois… Je crois que suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi.»

Il caressa ses flancs en continuant d'embrasser sa nuque. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait implicitement qu'il était amoureux, qu'il l'aimait. Il mit la table et regarda sa petite amie. Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit:

«-Il se pourrait bien que ce soit le cas pour moi aussi.»

Elle l'embrassa en l'enlaçant tendrement. Elle caressa son torse et sourit:

«-C'est prêt on peut manger.

-Mmmm, ça sent très bon en tout cas.»

Ils s'installèrent à table et leur première vraie journée en amoureux commença.

* * *

_**J'hésite, fin ou pas? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Réponse à LilyRose:**_

_**Et oui, ce dernier chapitre sera encore plus mignon pour conclure cette fic ^^**_

* * *

Le temps passa et les deux amoureux étaient toujours ensembles - depuis presque un an maintenant.

L'exposition de Peeta remporta un grand succès pour leur plus grand bonheur. Katniss était fière de son petit ami.

Comme Katniss l'avait dit, Johanna l'avait embarrassé par ses questions trop indiscrètes et ses gestes parfois déplacés. Elle l'avait peloté pour l'embêter et rendre Katniss un peu jalouse, mais c'était surtout Peeta qui s'était senti mal à l'aise. L'exposition avait si bien marché que tout le monde voulait que Peeta en fasse une autre. Le jeune boulanger avait hésité, puis il avait fini par accepter.

Désormais ils vivaient ensembles et ils avaient une petite routine très agréable. Peeta aimait sa petite amie, ils se le disaient souvent et Katniss le lui rendait bien. Prim avait repris les études et réussissait à merveille.

Depuis la rentrée Prim vivait avec Alan. Ça avait été un choc pour Katniss. Sa petite sœur, le petit oiseau avait quitté le nid.

* * *

Katniss sourit et embrassa Peeta:

«-Alors, tu fais quoi?»

Katniss rentrait du boulot, comme chaque jour et retrouva Peeta qui était en train de peindre. Il sourit et caressa la joue de sa petite amie:

«-Je peins, notre cascade.»

Katniss sourit avec tendresse, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller en forêt tous les deux. Peeta ne chassait pas, mais ils aimaient se baigner dans la cascade tous les deux. Et souvent, même très souvent la petite baignade se transformer en partie de sexe débridée…

Peeta était un garçon passionné sous son calme et sa gentillesse naturelle.

Katniss regarda le début de la peinture de son boulanger et sourit:

«-C'est un bon début mon amour.

-Merci, tu trouves que je lui fais vraiment honneur?

-Oui, elle est aussi belle qu'en vrai.»

Elle sourit et l'embrassa avant de partir préparer le dîner.

* * *

Peeta continua de peindre et sourit quand une délicieuse odeur de ragoût arriva de la cuisine. Sa chère et tendre était donc allée à la chasse avant de rentrer. Il termina la couche qu'il venait d'entamer puis la laissa sécher. Le jeune homme partit prendre sa douche puis redescendit pour mettre la table.

Il arriva dans la cuisine et passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa belle. Il eut l'impression qu'elle avait un peu prit au niveau des hanches mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de murmurer en la caressant à travers ses vêtements:

«-Tu es tellement belle !»

Il écarta ses cheveux et embrassa sa nuque. Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes de désir. Il fit remonter ses mains devant sur ses seins. Il demanda ensuite:

«-Dis c'est ton fameux ragoût?

-Oui.

-Miam, alors ce soir j'aurais droit à deux festins...»

Elle se mit à rire et l'embrassa. Elle caressa sa nuque sans se tourner.

Après un bon dîner ils firent l'amour et se couchèrent.

Le lendemain matin Peeta apporta le petit-déjeuner au lit à Katniss et ils mangèrent avant de partirent au boulot chacun de leur côté.

Les journées semblaient toujours longues aux amoureux parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas être séparés plus d'une heure ou deux. Malheureusement le travail les forçait à être séparé pendant sept à huit heures. Le soir ils étaient toujours aussi heureux de se retrouver.

Quand ils se retrouvaient enfin après les heures de travail, ils s'enlaçaient longtemps et s'embrassaient plusieurs fois.

Ce que Katniss aimait beaucoup également, c'est quand ils prenaient une douche ou un bain ensembles. Dans ces cas-là Peeta serrait toujours Katniss contre lui, il lui massait le dos, et souvent aussi, ils faisaient l'amour.

Peeta avait déjà terminé plusieurs tableaux pour sa prochaine exposition. Il aimait peindre, et encore plus quand Katniss acceptait de jouer les modèles. Quand elle ne posait pas pour lui elle s'amusait à le papouiller ou à lui faire des massages.

C'était incroyable d'avoir une relation aussi parfaite. Ils ne se disputaient jamais réellement, et ils aimaient réellement être ensembles. Katniss était une fille formidable et Peeta se disait souvent qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde car c'est lui qui avait la chance de l'avoir.

* * *

**_Trois mois plus tard._**

Le vernissage de l'exposition de Peeta avait lieu aujourd'hui. Comme la dernière fois, Peeta avait enfilé un costume très élégant. Katniss avait acheté une robe assortie. Elle voulait être belle pour mériter d'être sa cavalière. Peeta la prit par la main et l'embrassa. Il sourit et lui caressa la joue:

«-Alors ma puce ça va?

-Oui et toi? Tu aimes être célèbre?»

Peeta leva les yeux au ciel et rigola franchement:

«-Célèbre… tu exagères un peu non?»

Il l'embrassa doucement et elle dû partir avec Haymitch. Ce dernier était encore ivre mais il lui parlait de l'expo, de son succès et de tout ce que ça entraînait. Il la regarda et lança après un hoquet un peu alcoolisé:

«-Tu as une mine épouvantable. Bon tu as quoi?

-Je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout.

-Si tu le dis… bon aller, j'ai des clients à aller voir.»

Haymitch la laissa toute seule. Katniss soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle alla voir Prim qui était venue exprès avec Alan. Les deux sœurs s'enlacèrent. Prim sourit à sa sœur et demanda:

«-Alors il l'a pris comment?

-Il ne sait pas car je ne lui ai pas dit.

-Bon d'accord. Et tu comptes le lui dire quand?

-Tout à l'heure.

-Bien.»

Elles papotèrent encore un peu et puis elles repartirent chacune de leur côté.

* * *

Peeta regarda sa dulcinée de loin. Il n'aimait pas être en société comme ça, étouffé dans la foule. Il avait envie de retourner avec sa belle et de s'éclipser de cette expo.

À la place il sourit à l'homme qui lui parlait et bu une gorgée de champagne. Il attendait que la soirée se passe.

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire quand Katniss approcha de lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et écouta la conversation. Les interlocuteurs de Peeta repartirent. Katniss caressa le torse de Peeeta et l'embrassa:

«-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie.»

Katniss se pencha et murmura à son oreille:

«-Peeta, j'attends ton enfant.»

Peeta resta un instant interdit face à la nouvelle. Il la regarda avec surprise:

«-C'est vrai?

-Oui, j'attendais le bon moment pour te le dire.»

Peeta souleva Katniss dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer en l'embrassant:

«-Oh ma chérie!

-Tu es heureux?»

Katniss était inquiète. Elle caressa sa nuque, elle ne savait pas si il était heureux. Il ne lui avait pas dit comment il se sentait. Elle caressa la joue et demanda avec inquiétude:

«-Alors tu es heureux? Tu ne m'as pas répondu!»

Il la serra fort contre son corps musclé et l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde ma chérie. Moi aussi j'attendais le meilleur moment.»

Il mit un genou à terre:

«-Katniss Everdeen veux-tu m'épouser?»

Une larme de joie coula sur la joue de Katniss:

«-Oui bien sûr!»

Elle l'enlaça et il murmura contre ses lèvres après l'avoir embrassé:

«-Je t'aime Katniss.»

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
